After Korra
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Korra's death is young and hard, since the cities are being destroyed by the spirits all at once. Korra fails to keep the spirits away from destroying all the towns, so now, after the destruction, Moe, an earthbender avatar, will take her place. Moe is a strong girl, who knows her way around, since she is strong and peaceful. Will they gain back the lands they lost?
1. Chapter One

**Prologue**

Korra watches the dictator that has an army of spirits walking down the isle of the cities. He shows visions in the air of the tribes, kingdoms, temples, villages, and nations being destroyed. Therefore, Korra cannot stop all of their destruction. Around her, Republic City is being destroyed. Mako, Bolin, and many others have already died and she is left to fight this dictator she does not know by herself. With her bending, she tries to tame the spirits; therefore, she is not strong enough in peace to do so to these creatures.

Crying, the smoke gets to her and she falls to the ground in defeat. The dictator in his or her robe laughs evilly, their robe over their small body and a mask covering their face. It laughs, "You will never defeat me. The destruction of the towns are too great for anyone to ever recover. I and the Spirits will rule these places, and others will try to run. Therefore, they won't make it more than an inch. Not even the next, newly made avatar." It slams its staff onto the floor and a spirit attacks Korra, not giving her the chance to retort against the person's evil speaking.

She is dead, and another is born.

* * *

Running from the spirits, a pregnant woman giving birth is trying to attempt to get into the woods. Her husband holds her hand as they quickly run across the woods, together. She screeches in pain and falls to the ground behind an old oak tree. Sweat falls from her forehead, down to her cheeks, and then her neck. She cries aloud, "This will be too hard!"

"Just believe in yourself," the husband helps her with her labor, telling her how to breath and when to push. "Ready?" The woman nods hard and closes her eyes. "Now, PUSH!"

Pushing, she leans over and screams loudly, in hopes that no one can hear her cries. When the pain goes away, she hears a baby's cry from below. The man holds a baby girl in his hands, and he puts the baby in his wife's arms. His wife stares down at the baby and sobs sadly. Her breath shortens and she stutters, "I-I d-don't think I-I will live to know her... T-take care of her, for me..." Holding his hand, the wife's eyes close perfectly and her breath begins to shorten even more. Then, it stops.

While his wife lay still with death, the husband holds his daughter carefully. When he notices a spirit glow in her, he knows right away that she is the avatar. Stroking her face, he looks at the spirits destroying the city. They begin to approach him; therefore, they have no idea that he is there. Quickly, he turns around, grabs all of his belongings, and races to the back of the forest where none will see him. "You will be safe, my daughter. Your new name will be Moe."

The baby's eyes widen and she seems to almost glow like an avatar in the spirit world.


	2. Chapter Two

_Korra steps onto the spirit world, marble floor. Her boots slowly touch the ground and she stares at them. Around her, she sees the other avatar spirits glaring around at her. Aang steps down touches her head with his thumb. When he does, a sudden power goes through her veins and she feels different... Much wiser and she seems to know more of what the other avatars have done in their past lives. Once Aang is done, he walks away and disappears without any words said from his very mouth. Then, the spirit world goes away and Korra is levitating down to the earth ground.  
_

_Her body is blue and she peers over a few bushes and trees to see a woman lying dead on the ground. A man, who is obviously her husband, is crying and holding a child. This seemed to happen as soon as she was dead. Korra walks to the man and tries to get his attention, then remembers that she cannot do that. When the man begins to run, she follows quickly and quietly._

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

_**Eighteen years**** later..****.**_

Through some bushes, I see a spirit whipping an old man with his glowing purple whip. The spirit moans in laughter and my eyes widen when the man falls since he is too weak to fight. Standing up, I shoot a bolt of fire at the spirit and it looks my way when it hits him. The old man groans weakly and I trap the little spirit with a ton of earth. It screeches and claws its way out. Just before I get to the man, the spirit gets to him and slashes a claw into the man's back. I scream and fall to the ground when the cloaked person takes me with his or her blood bending.

Though, that is only a nightmare that I relive again and again when I sleep.

When I wake up, I sit up right away and look at my hands. They are balled into fists, as if I were really shooting fire. Beside me, my father sleeps in his sleeping bag soundlessly. Quietly, I stand up and begin to walk across the woods on my own. A whisper echoes through the woods; however, I am used to the strange things going on around this area. So, I ignore it and walk on, striding in my steps and barely making a noise.

My bare feet hit the soft, tall, green grass that strokes against my pants and legs. In the air, I hear some birds screeching or tweeting, based on their type of race. In the distance, screams and cries come from what used to be Republic City. Slaves are being beaten, and the spirits are only moaning in laughter and amusement. When I ignore those sounds, I also hear the trees, whispers, and so much more of this nature. Along with that, I smell the aspens and oaks off in the distance and let it enter my nose with gladness and satisfaction. I taste the apple scent from my favorite apple tree and let it stay there.

Bored, I leap up into a tree with my air bending and roughly land on a branch. As I stare at Republic City, I eat some fresh apples picked from the tree I sit on and watch the city in fire. Angrily, I place my head on the trunk and think, _Am I supposed to save them?_ Then, I shake it off and continue to eat.

Below, I hear someone call my name and I look down. Father is there and he waves gingerly at me. He uses his earth bending to plop down beside me. Once he is there, he grins joyfully and blocks my view of the city. He chuckles, "What are ya looking at, kid?" His crazy voice is old and croaky and his beard touches his knee.

"Go away, dad," I turn away and take another bite of the apple. "I'm not in the mood."

Now serious, Father sighs and says, "You can't fulfill your duty to the world, like you are supposed to. I know you're the avatar, but I need to keep you alive, unlike your mother. You are the only part of family I have left!"

"But the world needs me! All the nations, tribes, kingdoms, and temples are at risk," I stand up on the tree and jump to another branch. Swiftly, I land on my hands and flip to my feet. "I can't just sit here and watch them die, while I live in something they'd call 'first-class'. I have to fight. The other avatars are probably angry with me right now, and it's all your fault!"

"I can't let you die, just like that," he jumps up beside my, except more sloppily than I. "It's too easy for the spirits to kill you. You've barely mastered fire-bending yet! You need to work on that."

"When I do, you still won't let me leave," I grumble.

"I'm trying to protect you." He grabs my arm angrily and narrows his eyes. "Stop being this way."

"I'm not going to. I'm supposed to help the world." Angrily, I pull my arm away and leap into the air. I land swiftly on the ground and run for the woods quickly. When I get to a quiet, still place, I sit down on the branch and sigh. Tears fall from my eyes and I do my best not to sob.

Below my tree, something snaps and I freeze all my movements. Cautiously, I look down from my perch to see a little boy looking at me. He snorts and says, "What are you lookin' at?"

"I was just about to ask the same," I narrow my eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm not tellin' you. Ain't you got yer own life to deal with?"

"I do, but I am wondering if there are others around."

"Yeah, there's others! We have almost a whole village of tents," the boy furrows his brows and crosses his arms. His ragged clothes don't fit him well, and he fixes up his hat oddly, even though it looks the same. "Why do you care, anyways?"

"I'm the avatar, for crying out loud!" I angrily shout, wanting to slap the kid in the face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Frustration burning through my body, I leap off the tree and slam onto the floor angrily. First, I start my earth bending and the earth pushes a tree away from me. Then, I fire bend. After, I air bend, then lastly, water bend. When I am done, I stand nose-to-nose with the kid and narrow my eyes. "Is that enough proof for you, funny boy?"

Nodding, he grins widely and jumps into the air, "Yay! I found the avatar!"


End file.
